


Taken (Early Years)

by AmbieBambi



Series: Life After Snowpiercer Drabbles/One Shots [14]
Category: Snowpiercer (2013)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:14:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24629866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmbieBambi/pseuds/AmbieBambi
Summary: Curtis x Y/N, five years after being put on the train. Loss of will to live, Curtis insists on keeping you alive. Angst.
Relationships: Curtis Everett/Reader
Series: Life After Snowpiercer Drabbles/One Shots [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1900303
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Taken (Early Years)

They had to make fun where they could, You would make up games with a die you still had, your younger brother, Matt sitting cross legged across from you on the bunk and a 4 year old Edgar in your lap, leaning over as much as possible without falling out of your lap. Matt just tossed the die, all three of you waiting to see where it would land.

“Okay Edgar, count the dots” you tickled him, the boy squealing before pushing your hands away. When he leaned over, his little lips counted softly, and his turned wide eyed towards you. “Three?” You nod and Matt cheers, putting up his hand to fist bump. “Boom man” Matt imitated a move you seen Curtis do a hundred times, imitating his hand blowing up on impact, Edgar falling over in a head half out of your lap giggling. 

“Alright, so when we roll a three, you got two choices.” You said to the two of them. “You can either do 3 tumbles here in the bunk or 3 sprints to the gate and back.”

While the boys discussed which to do, Curtis popped his head in. “3 sprints is the way to go, I mean…” he was hanging onto the bars to bring himself level to look in, hopping down and pretending to shade his eyes to see further down. “You guys will have the whole aisle to race" 

So it was decided, and you handed Edgar out to Curtis, who swung the boy down while Matt squirreled himself out right behind, jumping down. You shifted to sit on the edge, your legs dangling over the edge, enjoying watching the three of them. Curtis was squatted between the two boys, he was holding the back of there shirts to keep them from bolting. "Count of three, touch the gate and back to this spot. One…. Two…. Two and a half…” his hand had to tighten on Edgar who had anticipated three. “Okay three! Go go go!" 

Releasing them, they bolted and hands to his knees, he rose from the squat and leaned back against the bunk, tipping his head back to look up at you. "Running out of ideas of how to keep them entertained yet?” You crossed your eyes out at him and reached over to push his cap over his eyes. 

“Well you got some ideas Curtis feel free to share. Better then them trying to spy of the super secret Gilliam meetings y'all keep having.” You teased him as he readjusted his cap, rolling his eyes at you. “Super secret? Anyone is free to join, I think McGregor might be onto something actually Y/N.” He said with a hint of hopefulness you’ve haven’t heard from your friend before. Twitching your nose, all this was a bit over your head. It worried you, and knowing Curtis like you did, he would be in the very front.

Your ankle started jittering nervously, picking at your shirt. “So…. Uh…. Like nothings happening right away right?” His hand lifted to still your ankle, turning to face you. “Dont worry, nothings happening right away, its all just talk.” Letting out a whoosh of air, you nod and smile apologetically. “Sorry, its just we’ve all heard the stories and saw what happened to the seven." 

He turned to face you, shaking his head lightly. “It wont be like that, no one will be leaving the train. Not alive anyways. We already know we cant survive out of this, but we can get the perks. Getting to the engine. McGregor wants to end Wilfords reign.” His hand came up to straighten out his beanie from where you had messed with it earlier, tugging it off and about to refold it.

You take the beanie from his hands though and fold up the edges, tugging him closer so you didn’t have to lean over to much and fix it on his head, crossing your eyes at him to tease. “Okay, okay. It doesn’t sound like a bad idea. And it would be nice to see what else they got on here. I mean, do they have actual food in the front still? Cause I would love chocolate again.” turning your head, you squint. “boys still down there? they should have come back up by now.”

Curtis glanced down and cupped his hand to call the boys "Hey! Thought we were racing?!” He watched a few moments to be sure they had heard him, and remarked his own desires. “Do you remember burgers? Like big juicy bacon burgers with lots of melted cheese? and fries?” He made a drooling face and you cuffed at his shoulder, groaning. “Stoooop! now I want fries with loads and loads of cheese and gravy.” He made a face of disgust. “What? You eat fries with Ketchup!”

Matt took Edgars hand and they started walking back, making you frown at the sight. Maybe the younger boy was tired out finally, when the familiar sound of the gate opened. Armed men came in, the guns sweeping over immediately towards the boys “stop right there” Matt went stiff as he stopped walking, Edgar pulled away though, racing back up the aisle with fear, and sprinting towards the two of you. “Edgar hide!” Curtis hissed as the boy clashed into his arms and Curtis swept him into the bunk. “Go Edgar, get out of here.” The boy nodded as he climbed away into the other bunks making his way towards the back through peoples sleeping spaces. You slid down, and started to make your way up towards the front to reach Matt, his face twisting in fear as he was forced to sit. 

Claude stepped in, her heels clicking against the metal grate, whispering to the first guard. They stepped forward and motioned for the crowd to sit down, and the ones in front did. Your hands grasped Matts shoulders, he was shaking under your hands. Smiling you whispered to him “Hey, it’s okay.” And you sat down, looking over your shoulder, your parents were just coming up at the back of the crowd, your eyes also searched out Curtis, who was a few rows back, squatting as he had before. 

“Okay boys, come up. Wilford needs you.” Claude crossed her arms and looked over the boys emerging from the crowd. Your hand tightened on Matt and didn’t dare move should she look over the crowd. “put your head down” You whispered to your brother, hoping that he would blend in enough, she wouldnt notice him. _What would Wilford want with kids_? Claude grasped one boys chin and tilted his face back and forth, pushing others aside, tutting her disappointment. She looked over the crowd and then she locked eyes with you. And try as you might, you couldn’t hold her gaze. It turned towards Matt and you knew she wanted him. 

Starting to scramble up, tugging on Matt’s shirt, the guards pushed into the sitting people, grabbing the boy under the arms and snatching him out of your grasp. “NO, GIVE HIM BACK, MATT” Your following them through, pummeling your hands against the guards back. Claude back hands you viciously. “Teach her where she belongs.” Claude snapped as she ripped Matt to her side, marching them out. Already you were pushing your way up to follow, and the guard smashed his heavy boot right into your chest, sprawling you back again. You didn’t notice the air knocking out of you, just that Matt was getting further out of your reach and again you were scrambling across the floor, trying to pull yourself up. 

“Dumb bitch, they never learn back here” The man sneered as he lifted his gun to smash the butt of the rifle into your back, dropping you to flatten against the aisle floor, crying. “Now stay down or else” You were never one to listen, and you were trying to push yourself up, the guard lifting to hit you again. It was then a large pair of arms circled around your waist and yanked you back, much as you struggled against them. “Let me go!” You raged, your teeth coming down to bite whatever part was closest, getting a mouth full of dirty jacket, never would be able to sink into anything substantial. But fuck if you weren’t going to try. Curtis spoke in your ear as he turned his back to the beating raining down. They were meant to hit against you, but his body now sheltered your struggling one as they beat into his back, and one clipped the back of his neck, bringing his weight down to smother you, arms tightening to keep you against him. He hissed against the back of your head, and further above you, muffled sounds and screams were issued. 

Tonya then started to rile up the crowd, knowing it was basically the only chance to draw off the mass of guards beating on the two of you, crowds of people following her lead to tackle them, and the confusion issued a few shots into the crowd, before dispersing. During this period, Curtis managed to pull you further back into the train and dump you into a bunk, pushing you back into the shadowed area. You moved to follow him back out, not caring any longer, but his hand roughly pushed you back and he growled out sharply. “Stay the fuck there Y/N” 

When he disappeared from sight, you covered your head in your arms, breaking out a sob as all of what just happened overtook your body. He was gone, they took Matt, and you had no idea why. It was just a known fact that people taken past those prison like gates, they were never returned. Would he be okay? He was 11 years old, why would they want him in the first place. Your mom came in, tears tracking down her face as her hands frantically searched you for injuries. You clung to her, sobbing into her jacket as she tried to calm you. There was no way to make it better, no way to take away that hollow sense of loss that overtook the two of you. Wilford shattered your life again. Her fingers brushed along the back of your skull, and came back sticky hot. “Y/N, your bleeding. Let me look” She crooned at you, lifting your hair and grabbing a rag to blot it.

The day passed and when it all went quiet again, people breaking off to retreat to there own little spots and groups, you moved from where you had curled up. Your parents were afraid to push you to speak, and Curtis came back, sporting bruises on his face, and haunches slightly. Quietly he let his hand trace your face, soft whispers “Y/N? Im so sorry… “ You pulled away from him, hiding your face. “Please dont Curtis” you whisper, and he pulls his hand back, his own eyes swimming, glazed blue. 

Your eyes were red and burning, there was no more tears left, and after hours of staying still, you finally moved, it takes a bit till feeling really returns, but you work your way down out of the bunk. Clutching your tattered blanket around you, you made your way to the gate, your fingers tracing the seam. Maybe you could pry it open, maybe it wasn’t properly sealed, _maybe maybe maybe_ filled your head. Your hands scrambled, your nails breaking against the metal, and you thumped your body against it now in desperation. Again you got wrapped in a pair of arms, and away from the door to swing around, Curtis slid against the gate to sit on the floor, his chin on your shoulder and his thighs gripping around your waist, cocooning himself around you to keep your manic self from hurting yourself any further.

Words just wouldn’t come, your throat closed, but inside you mentally threw questions to bounce around your skull. _Why why why_ …. He rocked you slightly till your tension slowly started to seep from you. Blue eyes studied your profile before loosening, your body falling slack against his chest. A hiccup escaped you and he kept his arms loosely hugged around you. Giving another hiccup, you spoke barely above a whisper “What are we going to do Curtis, hes gone. And were trapped in here. Whats even the point in trying anymore?” Your voice was so full of defeat and despair, it hurt Curtis. He blinked back his own tears, still rocking the two of you slightly. “You cant give up Y/N, you never know what will happen.” You knew he was referring to the stirrings, plannings of the tail ends forces, how a riot was this close to happening. In exhaustion you didn’t try to struggle anymore, your head falling back against his shoulder, and didn’t say anymore. _The riots right…._ You didnt have faith in that the way he did. That night neither of you moved from the gate. 

Morning came and your parents insisted you return, which you didn’t fight them, passively you followed your mother. Several times during the day Curtis would check on you, but you were just utterly hollow with grief. Food, water, the basic necessities were ignored, and every night Curtis would get up in the middle of the night, seeing you huddled against the door, listening for the other side and tracing the edges to find a weak spot. By morning you would be curled up between him and the gate, and he would again pick you up and carry you back to what was home for you. 

“Im worried about her Curtis” Your mother had pulled your best friend aside, her face stretched thin, and in the period of time since Matt had been taken, she aged immensely. Her lips were thin as they pressed together, the lines around them and her forehead now a permanent fixture. “I haven’t been able to get her to eat, and we forced water down her the other day. But not enough. Were going to loose her if she doesn’t snap out of it. Curtis, I cant loose another.” 

He had seen it to, the way you passed off your portion of protein bar to another, how your face was now pale, loosing its usual hue under the grime. And that scared him, loosing you scared the fuck out of him. You had seen him at his worst and didn’t turn away, daily had made him remember what is was like to be human, to tease him, to remind him that he was here for a reason. Holding out his hand for the protein bar she had, his resolve absolute. 

“Give it to me, I will make sure she eats.” 

She didn’t question what he was going to do, handing it over and going to help her husband in the wounded bay they had set up. She didn’t want to see what Curtis was going to do to convince you, knowing full well how hard headed you would be, and the amount of depression you were battling, just wanting to fade away, die so you didn’t have to live a life without your brother. Having already placed the blame on your shoulders for why he was taken. _Why did I make them run away to the gate, so far away from where he could have hid and that bitch Claude never would have found him._

Curtis approached cautiously, you were shivering, wrapped in your blanket. Hearing the thump of his boots you struggled to straighten up, knowing they were worrying about you. Curtis paused in front of you and moved to get level with you, you eyed the block in his hand “I know what your trying to do Curtis. And no. I dont want it.” The thought of food made your stomach roll, looking away.

“Y/N, please. I promised your mother.” He held the protein bar out for you, and you shake your head in refusal once again. What can’t Curtis understand? You just wanted to fade into nothingness. “How about cause I’m Fucken worried Y/N? When was the last time you took care of yourself? You gonna leave me here alone?” He slammed questions, not beneath submitting you to guilt. 

Looking away, and your nostrils flared as you felt the bile rise in your chest, you swallow over and over to keep it down, taking deep breaths to control it. “Curtis go away, okay? Im fine.” His eyes darkened at your refusal, seeming to contemplate how to go about it next with you. He went to grasp your arm, make you take it when you slapped at him, not aiming but you got him right in the face. “I DONT WANT THAT GARBAGE, WHY CANT YOU JUST STOP!” He grabbed your wrists to stop your from clipping him again, you quit struggling soon, tired and weak in this state. “You will before the days over, thats a promise Y/N.” He snapped and released you, leaving you alone, for now. 

Heading straight for the wounded area, Curtis pulled Tonya aside, as she had once been a nurse and started explaining what was going on. Your mother was nearby, and wiping her hands on a rag, she paused nearby, listening. Curtis had been her last hope as your father just focused on the wounded bay to deal with grief and no amount of begging from her had brought you around. 

“What do you think Tonya, can it be done”

“Weve never tried to melt the protein bars down before, but we can try, mix them with water. You stuff any of this crap in her mouth like this, and shes gonna choke on it. You have to be careful though, cause you do not want this getting in her lungs.” Tonya said, washing her hands clear of grime in a pail. “Shes also gonna fight you, you cant loose your temper with her, not when shes like this.” Curtis arched a brow and shook his head. “Im not gonna hurt her, just tell me what to do.” 

That night, you did your trek to the gate, now you just chose to sleep there, no longer trying to pry the door open. It was fate, this was it, you accepted that you would die in this hell hole, and all the loss of those including Matt would no longer hurt your heart. Hearing Curtis footsteps echo against the metal grating lining the aisle, you chose to ignore him. In his hands he held a cup, but was sure to stay out of range of you for now. “Y/N, will you drink this without me having to force you to?” 

“No” Is all you state, tightening your blanket around you. 

“Okay then…. “ You peek and he looks like hes about to leave, but quick he grabs your coat and jerks you to fall back. Straddling your stomach, in shock you try wriggling out from underneath him. “What are you doing?! Curtis this isn’t funny, get off!” He was careful to set the cup aside, and grabbing your arms, moving them to the sides of your body and wedging them under his knees to keep you from thrashing, the exertion leaving you panting and dizzy. You were in a worst state then you truly realized. 

“That should have been harder you know” He sighed as he leaned over you, worried lines creased his brow and his jaw ticked. “I told you today you would have food, please dont make me do this Y/N, you know I will” 

Remaining still for now, trying to conserve what strength you had left, you sigh “Curtis, im tired and I dont want to do _this_ anymore, This life. Matts gone, were all just going to die on here…. Sick, wounded, hell killed cause one of us might have something valuable. I cant, dont make me.” Again his jaw clenched, and he reached for the cup. Clamping your mouth shut, you really weren’t gonna budge. Pushing your face back when he went to reach for you, his fingers dug into your cheeks and jaws until the pressure became to much and you had to open for him. Tipping the cup, he attempt to pour in enough for a swallow, although it ran along the sides of your face. Releasing, his hand smothered your mouth to prevent you from spitting it out. Still struggling, you glare up at him, maybe even hated him at this moment. Finally you still, your nostrils flaring as you breathed, defying him once more. “God damn it Y/N, your really gonna make me do this arnt you.” He cussed out, clamping your nose shut. Your throat worked compulsive when your lungs burned, forcing you to swallow. 

After five tries of this, most of it had landed on the floor, but he wouldn’t stop till he was sure you had something in your stomach, he released you, rolling away from each other. Trying not to cry and gagging, he rubbed your back although you hunched away from him _Dont touch me!_ Your mind screamed as you gagged, the weight of the mixture he forced in you so heavy in your empty stomach, even his voice sounded desperate. “You cant, or I have to do that again” A wave of sickness passed, and you debate whether you should anyways. Your about to spit a venom amount of words at him when finally look at him, and you see _him_ , for like the first time. It was like looking at that 17 year old kid you first met, scared as fuck at all of this, and doing whatever he could to stay alive. Only now he was doing that for you, even though he didnt speak it, his whole face said it. _Please, I need you._

You wipe at your mouth with the back of your hand, and crawl over to sit next to him, where he had dropped his head into his hands, giving a soft sob. “Your a real pain in my ass, you know that Y/N” He finally says as you lean your head on his shoulder. When he feels you sink in against his side, he wraps an arm around you and holds you close without saying anything more. You know no one else would have gone through all this, and sure enough he was the only one there, fighting to keep you alive. Were you fixed? Hell no, you still had that emptiness of loss that you suspected now never really would go away. But maybe you can try for him. 

“And yet you keep sticking around. I dont know what for, cause supposedly Im such a pain in the ass.” retorting back, That caused him to chuckle lightly, sniffling as he got himself under control.

“Do you promise to eat Y/N? Cause I will keep doing this if I have to.” 

Remaining silent as you let what he was asking, and simply stating as a fact, you can feel your resolve finally giving way completely. 

“For you I will. Curtis…. do you think Matt is still alive?” You feared his answer, if he said no, then it would really be true.”

“Yes Y/N, trust me. Hes alive” a man who still had faith. 


End file.
